The Broken
by Writer0014
Summary: How do you choose between the two men you love? One who would give his life for you and the other who would love you no matter the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own harry potter or the incredible Draco Malfoy :) I hope you like what i have so far, please review, and I definitely accept criticisms!

**They say time heals all wounds…**

**And then she saw him…**

**4 years earlier…**

**Willow saw Draco Malfoy sitting on a bench, alone.**

**She had heard of him, misunderstood, misfortunate to be born in a terrible family with an awful father, dark as he was once a death eater.**

**He was incredibly handsome with his bleach blond hair all tussled, his angular face, stone grey eyes, and broad shoulders.**

**He was wearing, to her surprise muggle clothes, consisting of jeans, converse, and a tighter grey shirt.**

**She smiled, he was not in his robes for the first class of their final year, just as she was not; wearing muggle born clothes consisting of tight marbleized jeggings, black flats, and a striped blue, higher loose fitting shirt, the sleeves stopping at her elbows.**

**The one thing she had showing that she was part of Gryffindor was a big black wide bracelet with its logo.**

**She looked down at herself and then back to Draco, his head down.**

**She was new to Hogwarts, new to Britain and when she heard of the amazing wizarding school opening for a last semester in England she had decided to go, packing her bags from New England in America and heading here.**

**Willow hadn't realized this whole time that she was staring straight at Draco and this time he was looking back.**

**She didn't drop her eyes, but neither did Draco Malfoy.**

**Willow would win, though; she always did, she thought as she stared across the expanse connecting her gaze with a complete stranger.**

**His eyes did not budge and Willow's began to water, she bit her lip, and saw a small smirk on Draco's face.**

**She bit her mouth harder, her eyes began to hurt and she looked away, only a little upset with not winning, she was after all almost 18 years old.**

**She looked up again and saw him put a wand in his pocket staring at her.**

**Well, that was just not fair! Willow crossed her arms and glared at him. He laughed. She turned and stomped away, not giving him another thought.**

**She did, think of him though, all through introductions, and schedules, she thought of him and how it would be fun to give him a piece of her mind about cheating with magic.**

**She got up as she was dismissed from her "homeroom" and smiled, happy she didn't' have to change, no one did, they were going easy this year, having no robes.**

**She looked at her schedule and smiled: potions, this should be interesting. But where was it?**

**She was so busy looking at her paper she didn't realize she was about to collide head first with someone.**

**She felt the impact and heard a velvet voice, "Bloody hell, watch where you're going."**

"**Excuse me, why don't you watch where you are going."**

**She looked up and found two stone grey eyes looking at her with an almost intrigued expression.**

**Draco Malfoy smiled and said, "Ah, my staring partner, don't you have something better to do with your life than make me late for class."**

"**Well I'm not the only going to be late for class." She remarked. She crossed her arms and said, "Look, I need to get to potions class so can you please tell me where in this godforsaken maze of a school it is."**

**He strode passed her and said, "Sadly for me, I'm going there too, and so I'll show you."**

**Willow caught up with him, "Putting that mean statement aside I would be more than delighted to walk with you," She said sarcastically and to her surprise saw him smile.**

**A few minutes later they had managed to come to a door with a sign saying: potions.**

**Draco walked right in and found a seat without giving her a second glance.**

**She, though, being the person that she was didn't care, and walked right in taking a seat right next to Malfoy.**

**He looked up at her and furrowed his blond eyebrows, "I hope this isn't going to be a habit."**

**She furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Are you always this nice, I mean really I'm only giving you a taste of your own medicine."**

**At that he laughed out loud and took his hand offering it to her, "Draco Malfoy, you know usually I'm not this bloody nice to someone but you won't take any less."**

**Willow extended her hand, "Willow Woodson, I know the name is ironic, and by the way I'm usually a lot meaner to people but it seems you might not be able to take it."**

**He ignored her sass and they both shook hands, at the exact moment class begun.**

**Today they were picking partners, but the only person who would be doing the picking was professor what's his face. She was paired with a tall gangly kid named Neville Longbottom, who was incredibly sweet, and they got on well.**

**Draco was paired with… Hermoine Granger, she saw for a moment the way he looked at her and smiled thinking they would be cute together.**

**Neville and Willow completed their assignments and decided to talk.**

**She actually liked him; he was a little quirky but handsome, smart, and so nice.**

**The bell sounded and she walked out with Neville purposefully ignoring Draco, "Willow, I was wondering if you wanted to do our potions homework together at study?" He asked casually and hopefully.**

**Willow smiled, "Sure that would be great."**

**Neville flashed his pearly whites and Willow walked along smiling at him from behind.**

**She checked her schedule and smiled; dark arts class; her favorites, and she couldn't help but hope that Draco would be there too.**

**Draco Malfoy was intrigued by the American girl.**

**She was, so very different. She didn't care about his past unlike… well he wouldn't talk about his potions lab partner. Willow should be in slytherin, thought Malfoy; they would all have a bloody good time making fun of the Gryfindor's.**

**Draco wanted to know more of her.**

_**She could feel the searing pain of where he had put his hands on her, of where he had brushed her hair, of where he had kissed without her permission. She could hear him call her 'baby' and how he had said that no one would find her, 'she was his.' Willow remembered how scared she was, but amidst her fear she had grown strong, but that did not matter, she would have died…**_

**Willow woke with sweat on her face and a pain all over her body. She raised herself up out of bed, her legs shaking. Wrapping a blanket around herself she headed to the bathrooms.**

**Her arms clenching the sink held her up and she stared into the mirror. The one thing she hated about herself was her beauty, and it only made sense to her.**

**She wanted to be normal, she wanted to blend in but she couldn't and she hated that. She saw her deep blue eyes, big with long lashes to compliment them.**

**She wanted normal brown eyes. She saw her wide and full lips, the ones he had touched (she could still remember the smell of tobacco and alcohol.)**

**She saw her three upside down triangular shaped, small moles below her right eye, the ones he had moved his fingers along.**

**Willow contemplated having normal skin but instead saw a beautiful pale white with an olive tone.**

**She saw her perfectly shaped eyebrows and wanted bushy ones. **

**She saw her dark brown with light highlights hair. She had had it cut in a bob like style with side bangs over her left eyes because he had touched her long hair. It did, though, to her outrage look just as good short.**

**She examined her tall body shape, her fit physique (she used to be a dancer) and her nice chest, she only wanted normalcy.**

**But the one thing that she liked about her features was her nose; it was completely and utterly normal,**

**She covered her hands over the mirror.**

**She wanted this to stop, she didn't want to remember. She used to be happy, she used to like herself.**

**But the darkness had changed her.**

**She didn't want to recall the events of that night, 2 years ago. But every night she did.**

**He had come in the night and had taken her, he had raped her, and he had cut her.**

**(She had lifted up the back of her tank top, she could no longer see the scars, for she had had them covered with a big tattoo starting at the bottom of her back and coming to her neck of a weeping willow tree in black and white. It had symbolized her utter depression and sadness, but it also symbolized her will to survive.)**

**And he had kept her alive, sometimes forcing her to eat. She had the memory of him etched into her, and that was what he had wanted. 'She was his.' She still had no idea who he was, and that was the thing that rattled her the most. He was still out there, but now she had the one thing she didn't have before: A wand.**

**She remembered only one thing about his face, seeing as the rest was covered with a ski mask; she remembered his eyes. His piercing green eyes with blue specks and if she ever saw those eyes again…**

**She stopped herself, how could she have gone from sassy and 'happy' girl in the morning to this; depressed and dark. She didn't know what she wanted but she didn't want this. Willow took herself out of the bathroom and hoped that tomorrow she could at least fool everyone else that she was fine if not even herself…**

**Draco eyed Willow in the library, looking out at the rainy day. Something saddened him about her; she looked broken, just as he was. And she looked alone, as was he. He strode over to her bringing a chair beside her. "Rain in England how odd," he remarked sarcastically.**

**She looked over at him and crossed her arms, "Very." She turned her head back to the window, giving him time to look at her.**

**She was incredibly beautiful but unlike most girls she tried to downplay it. Wearing no makeup and wearing no dresses, but that wouldn't do anything. He saw that she was on the brink of tears and she was holding them back.**

**He touched her arm and she tensed, but then relaxed. She turned to him and he saw tears escape from her eyes. He took her hand and led her to where he knew she would be able to weep her heart out. Her hand was warm and for a while he didn't let go of it.**

**They came to a broom closet and he let her go inside closing the door behind him. He heard her weep leaning against a pillar beside it and something stirred his heart, they were both alone, and being two strangers in the same circumstances they could be two people alone together.**

**He opened the door and saw her hair disheveled, curled up at the corner of the closest. He came in and shut the door, he offered a handkerchief to her and she took it asking, "Do you always keep handkerchiefs in your pockets for the girls that follow you into broom closets?"**

**He smiled, "No I carry them for myself when that girl who followed me into a broom closet ends it with me."**

**She smiled, "Well we never started anything."**

**He smiled there was the girl from a week back. He sat down across from her, "I have a proposal, how about you and I become… friends." **

**She looked up at him narrowing her eyes, "Friends?"**

**He laughed, "You sound like you've never heard of the word before, and I thought you were smart."**

**She sat up more, "I am smart it's just I never thought of you being the kind of person to have or want friends."**

**Draco sighed, "I have many friends they just don't like me." Willow raised an eyebrow.**

"**Look," he said, "You and I are both alone and are both obviously broken for which reasons neither of us need to know right now, and since both of us most likely need someone why not have each other."**

**She brushed her hand through her hair, "Just friends."**

**He thought for a second, just friends?**

**That was what he wanted and he realized he couldn't love another person than…**

**Draco raised his hand, "I swear, just friends."**

**She leaned back and another tear escaped her right eye, brushing against three small moles he would like to put his hand against.**

**She wiped it away and stood up, "Alright Draco."**

**He stood up with her and said, 'Alright Willow, we better get going or we'll be late for supper."**

**He strode to the door and twisted the knob, it was locked, "Bloody hell."**

**He searched his jean pockets; he started liking the muggle clothes after Granger introduced them to him. **

"**Bloody hell, Willow do you have your wand I seemed to have left mine in dark arts class."**

"**Yeah," She searched her high heeled boots, "Shit, I left mine there too."**

"**Fuck!" Draco yelled, "Now what the bloody hell are we going to do?"**

**Willow's deep blue eyes brightened, "Hey, I've got an idea."**

**She turned around and searched the cabinet of things, finally pulling out a heavy wooden rod.**

"**Oh so they have that in a broom closet but not some bloody wands," he said angrily.**

"**How many times are you going to say bloody?" Willow said forcefully.**

**She handed him half of the long round. "Okay on the count of three we are going to ram this rod into the door."**

**He smiled, he liked her determination and her spirit, "1… 2… 3…"**

**With all their strength they pounded the rod on the door making it burst open and both of them fell out of the closet laughing on the ground, the door was completely broken and they were both cracking up. **

**Draco liked laughing like this, it felt right, it felt that all the evil he had done was being made up for in this one moment even if he knew it wasn't true, he still wished it to be.**

**They were both broken and maybe with time they would both fix each other.**

**With time they did fix each other, Draco began to treasure each moment with her, she had become a part of him.**

**When someone said something in disgust about him, the hate in their eyes, he would go to the broom closet after setting them straight with a punch or a spell, and close his eyes trying to hold his tears.**

**Then Willow would come and she would sit by him and hold his face in her hands and say, "Draco that is not you, you are good and kind."**

**And then she would smile saying, "Besides that weasel deserved it."**

**He had grown to need her to be there to fix him over the past 4 months.**

**Draco Malfoy had grown to love Willow in a strange way.**

**He knew the little things that made her happy or sad. He had a list of things in his mind…**

**She liked…**

**Snow- but only in December**

**Dancing- even though she wouldn't show him her steps**

**The Dark arts- something they were both incredibly competitive about**

**Rain-it made her sad but she still loved it**

**Foreign films-but only ones that end the way she wants them to**

**Muggle's- they made her feel warm inside**

**Cinnamon-she always smelt like cinnamon with hot chocolate**

**Tattoos-or at least the one's he knew about (a vine wrapping around her left leg, an Egyptian eye on her shoulder, and one she would not tell him about.)**

**Flying-it made her feel free**

**The country side- on free days they would drive down to it and sit, watching the sunset**

**Neville Longbottom-something he wasn't too fond of was that she also spent time with Neville, they had become close and Draco could see that he was in love with her, even if Draco wasn't it still bothered him.**

**She disliked…**

**The spring- allergies**

**Death eaters- she wouldn't tell him why other than that they were obviously evil, but she did say the only exception was him**

**Men- they were annoying, mean, and had only one thing on their minds but she said the only exceptions were Draco and sadly Neville.**

**Dresses- she liked wearing them but whenever she was going up the stairs it was back to her dislike # 3**

**Ron Weasley- she felt that Granger was too good for him and to that Draco could agree with**

**Being caught off guard- she would tense up if he touched her without her knowing**

**Tobacco and alcohol- she said the smell disgusted her**

**His father- he agreed with her on that one**

**His owl- she said it was a terrorist bomber of mail; always trying to drop the letters on her head**

**Blaise Zabini- he always looked at her with creepy eyes (something Draco had sorted out)**

**Draco knew, though, she had been hiding something from him; the thing that made her broken.**

**He had waited for when she would tell him, but that day had not come yet and so it was then while in his dorm playing a game of cards did he ask her.**

"**Willow, what happened to you?" He said forcefully.**

**She went to ivory, "Draco I thought you said as friends you didn't have to know."**

**Draco didn't want to hurt her but it felt by now he should know, "Willow you know everything about me it is only fair…"**

"**The only reason I know everything about you is because it has been printed in the news but what happened to me hasn't been splashed across some piece of paper so now you want to know exactly what makes me so broken fine I will tell you!"**

**She stood up and yelled at him, "I was kidnapped and raped by a death eater and held captive for 3 months are you happy now!"**

**Draco felt as if the darkness had surrounded him, he had been a death eater, he was part of Willow's destruction, he had hurt her.**

**Draco walked over to her and put his arms around, just holding her. He felt as if the woman he had been trying to fix had just broken again in front of his eyes and it was his entire fault. She hugged him back letting her head rest on his shoulder.**

**He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry." It was the only thing he could manage to say.**

**Willow looked up at him and kissed his cheek, making him feel almost nervous and happy. "Draco Malfoy, thank you. I had needed to tell someone."**

**She came back into his embrace still crying but whispering, "And I'm glad it was you."**

**His heart quickened for reasons he did not know.**

**She let him go and said smiling, "I've got to go, I'm meeting Nevil at the pub."**

**She left him alone staring out at Hogwarts first snowfall.  
**

** Willow had told him and it felt as if the biggest weight had been lifted off her shoulders she thought as her boots crunched against the new fallen snow in December.**

**She realized that for a long time she was becoming her old self but stronger and now she knew why; Draco Malfoy.**

**She was deeply in love with him.**

**When he touched her, her skin ignited.**

**When he spoke in his smooth and lovely voice her heart skipped a beat.**

"**I love him!" she yelled to the sky not caring if anyone noticed, "I love him!"**

**She let the snow fall onto her face, enlivening her.**

**She looked up at Hogwarts and saw a figure standing by the window looking down at her.**

**She met a pair of pale eyes and smiled, she couldn't tell if Draco was too.**

**Then it hit her, there was one problem with being in love with Draco Malfoy; he would never love you back for his heart belonged to Ms. Granger.**

**Willow remembered Blaise telling her about Draco and Hermoine or as he liked to call it 'Malfoy and Granger.'**

**They were sitting in the slytherin common room waiting for Malfoy to arrive from class when Blaise, whom Willow had grown to reasonably like, said, "You can't love him you know."**

**Taken a back she said, "What do you mean?"**

**Blaise sighed, "Well I guess you can, love him, but he will never love you back." Almost hurt Willow pushed him further, "Why?"**

**Blaise looked almost sad, "Because as much as you are dear to Malfoy, Willow, he will always be IN love with Hermoine Granger."**

**At that exact moment Draco had come through the mirror, leaving no more discussion between the two of them.**

**Willow's heart sunk. She had forgotten and so as she saw Neville waiting for outside the pub, she gave him a peck on the cheek making him blush, and decided to never mention her love for the former Death Eater again, not even to herself.**

**It was hard though, not loving him, every time he looked at her, something happened and as each month went by until a week before the end of the year annual ball, she had to keep herself intact every second with Draco, so that she would not spit out, 'I love you.'**

**The only haven she found was in Neville; he kept her spirits up.**

**So when sitting in the Gryfindor's common room she asked him, "Neville will you go to the ball with me."**

**Neville smiled, "Aren't I supposed to ask you that?"**

**Willow laughed, "Well you weren't going to ask anytime soon."**

**Neville blushed, "Well you never know." **

"**Neville," she hit his shoulder.**

"**What?"**

'**So is it a yes or no?"**

**He kissed her hand walking to the exit, 'Of course I will go with you."**

**She stood up from the plush couch, "Well, where are you going now?"**

**He smiled, "it's a surprise."**

**Willow laughed, "You're getting a tuxedo aren't you?"**

"**Why would I tell you?"**

**He left her with a smile on her face.**

**A few minutes later Draco came in with a confused look on his face, "I just saw Longbottom with a tuxedo. Who would ever want to go to the ball with him?" **

**Willow laughed, "I'm going with him and I want to."**

**Draco was silent until he started cracking up, "Bloody hell that was a good one."**

**Willow couldn't see why on earth Draco was laughing, he was probably going with some bimbo or slut or worse a beautiful one.**

"**Draco I'm not joking, Neville and I are going to the ball."**

**Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "Why in the bloody hell would you go with him?"**

"**Because I want to and I don't see you jumping out of your seat to take me. I like Neville; no I think I love him." She felt wrong exaggerating that last part, since she did love Nevil but not the way she loved Draco.**

**Draco looked taken a back and angry, "Well if you would have waited till tonight I might've asked you if instead of going to the ball you would like to go to the countryside with me and have a bottle of wine. But now I see that's a lost cause!"**

**Willow Stood up bawling her fists, "Draco, do not try to manipulate this situation so that you seem like the good guy, you wouldn't have taken me to the countryside, you wouldn't have even taken me out. I'm going with Neville to the ball and I hope you have a good time with the model or should I say hoar who you are taking!"**

**Draco's face turned hard and his eyes icy "I'm not trying to manipulate the situation I'm just trying to tell you that I'm right and you're wrong and that Longbottom is hopeless and a complete idiot!"**

**She raised her hands up and started walking out the door, "That's it, I've had it!" She was about to leave when she turned to him her anger seeping from every pore of her body and thought of the meanest thing to say, "You know people are right about you, Malfoy, you are just like your father!"**

**Willow was so angry, she wanted to prove Malfoy wrong make him jealous and so she would buy the best dress in the whole entire world and she found it without even trying, Draco was going to drool, even if he didn't love her he was still a man, and a ladies one at that.**

**Draco didn't know why he said those awful things to Willow he didn't know why he was so angry at everything, everyone, and it didn't help that Willow was going with Neville Longbottom to the ball. He would have to go now that she was. He wouldn't apologize, he would prove her wrong. Bloody hell he was turning into his father. And so he let that little fact seep into his brain and cloud his utter judgment and common sense. He would make Willow jealous; he would make her regret going with Longbottom and by doing that he would take the one girl who always slept with the men who took her out.**

**The Day of the Ball…**

** She looked in her full length mirror and started crying for no apparent reason; she hadn't been dressed up for a long time. She dawned a short black dress; her legs looked a million miles long. The dress was lace and long – sleeved, she turned around showing the backless part of her attire. Her tattoo gleamed dark and beautiful, and for the first time in her life, she smiled seeing it. She looked again down at her strong and muscular legs, and saw her high heeled "Christian Louboutin" shoes with red underneath. Her vine wrapping around her left leg added interest. She then looked up at her face and she was almost startled. Her hair, having grown long over the year was all pulled up into a beautiful French twist and her side bangs were pulled back with a small diamond clip (she had really blown her saved money on this outfit.) She stared at her eyes; they were incredibly deep blue but stood out on her face. She had put on a fair amount of eyeliner, and neutral eye shadow. Her skin was smooth and thank the lord she had no blemishes. She looked at her full and pretty lips with slight pink lipstick, but not over done with shine. She pouted her lips and tried to look alluring but then realized how completely hoe-ish (if a word) she looked in doing that. She closed her eyes, looking at herself for too long brought out more things than she wanted. **

** She opened her eyes one more time, and saw herself as a sixteen year old girl getting ready for prom or a date and then she saw herself now, broken and still willing to survive. She stepped away from the mirror and threw on a long trench-coat (she would want to make an entrance that Draco would never forget.) **

**She stepped out of the door to find Neville smiling up at her, "Willow I haven't seen all of you yet but I'm sure you look lovely." **

**Willow smiled, it was hard not to blush or at least kiss her friend's cheek, "Thank you Neville." **

**She looked at him closely and smiled, he looked extremely handsome in his tuxedo, she straightened his bow tie, "Mr. Longbottom may I say that you resemble, very closely at that, a man named Bond, James Bond," She joked. **

**He smiled, "Do I, well then you must be one of my gorgeous models." **

**She laughed, "I hope not, they always end up dying!" Neville extended his arm to her and she took it for the walk to the ball room…**

** She saw him with the school slut: Shellie Littman and her whole body flared up. He looked extremely handsome and cool, wearing a nice suit instead of tuxedo. She could even see his muscles and broad shoulders. He didn't even notice her, well he would. The stairs were long and Neville was already down them turning to see her. She straightened herself out and let her jacket drop. Gasps and stares followed her as she stepped down the stairs. She saw him turn and his expression made her heart leap. A small and completely annoying smirk came to his face. He took Littman and kissed her. She looked away trying not to feel as if her heart was bare, and everyone could see it pulsing with jealousy and anger.**

**She came down and slipped her hand in Neville's. **

**He leaned in close to her and said, "You look better than a Bond model." **

**Willow laughed and he surprisingly kissed her cheek, she blushed and out of the corner of her eye saw Draco staring. Despite all the great perks of looking amazing, the eyes that followed her were not comforting except being with Neville made her safe, even if Draco made her safer. **

**Neville whispered in her ear again, 'Don't mind the stares, they are only jealous." She sighed letting Neville carry her to the dance floor…**

"**Dear lady I bid you a due." **

**Willow laughed, "Don't ever say that again." **

**He bowed, "As you wish mi lady." **

**Willow was about to say something about the night and ball ending when Neville's lips met hers. She kissed him back and put her arms around him. It felt nice and comfortable, he didn't take advantage of her, his lips were gentle and his breath smelt really nice. **

**He let go of her when they had both ceased to breath. He kissed her forehead and said, "Definitely better than a Bond girl, or anyone else for that matter." Willow blushed, "Goodnight." **

**He sighed, "Goodnight." **

**She stepped into her common room and shut the door. He face was hot and she touched it to cool her down, the whole night she had enjoyed it with Neville and Draco had not entered her mind for the duration of it. She heard a smooth voice with an edge to it, "So was Longbottom a good snogger?" **

** She spun around to see Malfoy lying comfortably on the couch, some of his shirt unbuttoned. She gripped a table, "Draco I have no time for your sarcasm." She turned to go to her room when Draco got up so quickly and brought her into him, their lips meeting for the very first time. All rational thought flew from her mind do to the fact that she had never kissed this way before, with so much passion and so much love, that it dizzied her. Their breaths were shallow and their lips were greedy. His touch was everywhere, and fire ignited inside her as they neared the bed. **

**His lips ran down her neck and he whispered suddenly, "I now know where you've been hiding your other tattoo." **

**She giggled and brushed her hands along his chest taking his shirt right from his body. His hand tickled her back and she shivered. **

**Without thinking she whispered in a low voice, "I love you." **

**But he seemed not to here, busy taking her dress off. She didn't care, she was lost in it. Lost in the lust, she hadn't been open with someone like this for a while and she could now only be open with Draco. His hand moved to her chest and Willow was completely lost, as the night closed in on them. **

** Willow woke with Draco sleeping soundly next to her. She stroked his hair and moved her body, wrapped in sheets, next to his.**

**He stirred beside her and moved over to kiss her cheek, "Hermoine," and fell back to sleep. **

**She closed her eyes trying to imagine him not saying those words. She had been stupid, thinking that the night spent with him had proved that he loved her. She was stupid not to understand that he only loved Hermoine, and she was stupid to betray Neville like this. She cried silently while walking to the bathroom. She had never experienced heartbreak thinking that it was people's least amount of worries but she realized now that no amount of physical or mental pain could amount to what her heart, well technically brain, felt at this moment. Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermoine Granger who was in love with Ron Weasley, but she fit nowhere in that arrangement of names. What was she? She was only the friend, and she could only ever be one. After having changed she walked to her room to do the only thing that she could think was right; leave Draco's life forever, leave to a place he would never find. She entered the room to find Draco gone. She sat on the bed and cried until there were no more tears left.**

** Willow held a suitcase in one hand and a wand in the other as she entered the courtyard, empty except for one person: Hermoine Granger.**

**Willow and Hermoine had never been good friends, or friends for that matter, they had been acquaintances, and that was all they were going to be. But Willow could see that she was crying, and as much as she didn't know her, Willow knew (being in the same place), that she could use somebody right now. She walked over to her, her high-heeled boots making large steps seem small and sat next to her. **

**Hermoine looked up and frowned, "Willow what are you doing here?" **

"**Well, I'm about to leave after hearing the man I've been in love with over the past year has loved you since he can remember." She said very matter-of-factly thinking Hermoine should know the truth and decide for herself, if she wanted Weasley or Malfoy. **

"**What are you talking about?" **

"**God Granger open your eyes, Draco Malfoy is bloody in love with you." **

**Hermoine started laughing and crying at the same time, "You know I've never heard an American say bloody ever and now I don't ever want to hear it again."**

**Despite how annoyed Willow was that Hermoine was not getting the whole picture of the situation laughed with her, "I didn't like saying it but Hermoine did you hear me!" **

**Hermoine started crying again, "I did and I know that Draco loves me, he told me this morning and we kissed, and I'm so confused!" **

**Willow's heart broke into what seemed like infinity of pieces. Draco had told Hermoine that he loved her. **

**She ignored that though wanting to help Hermoine and pretend that she had no problems. "Look Hermoine, I can't choose for you, but I can give you a piece of advice: don't think so hard, it will come to you. Your problem is that you over think everything, love can only be felt." She finished feeling very philosophical and deep. **

**Hermoine smiled up at Willow, "You really love him don't you?" **

"**What makes you say that?" She asked, not denying it because she did.**

"**You will do anything to make him happy," She stated.**

**Willow pointed to the suitcase, "Not everything, he would prefer me to stay and be his friend no matter what, but I can't sit still and pretend that my heart isn't breaking." **

**Hermoine smiled and said, "Do you want me to tell him anything."**

**She said it so fast it surprised her, "No, don't tell him anything." **

**She stood up to go and turned around saying, "Tell Neville that I love him." **

**Hermoine raised an eyebrow but nodded.**

**Willow raised a hand and with her wand disappeared from Hogwarts, disappeared from Neville, and disappeared from Draco… **


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years later…**

"**Willow are you almost ready, we have to leave in ten minutes!" Neville called up to her. **

**No, Willow was not ready, not one bit. She was going back to the place she swore never to go again; she was going back to Hogwarts. **

**Willow sunk to the side of the bed where Neville slept and stroked it; she would never see him on it again. **

**Her bags were packed, her jacket was on and her mind was set on going, but her heart wasn't. She didn't want to go back, all the happy and heart wrenching memories that she had left behind there were for her own good. She only kept Neville with her.**

"**Sweetheart I swear if you don't come down here now I will carry you down." He joked.**

**Willow smiled and yelled down, "I wouldn't mind." **

**She heard steps coming up the stairs, "Alright then, you asked for it." He strode into the room and picked her up in his arms, like she was a feather. **

**He picked up her suitcase and walked down their small cottage house, "Gosh honey, really you are so lazy making me carry you down the stairs."**

**Willow laughed and kissed him lightly, 'Well you're the one who proposed to this lazy wizard." **

**He sighed, "Yeah I should've thought about that one a little more."**

**She hit his arm and as they reached the end of the stairs he put her down bringing her to him, "Willow, are you sure?" **

**She ran a hand through his hair and lied, "Of course I am, you crossed a country to find me, I could at least do the same so you can accomplish your dream." **

**Neville took his face in his hands, "How did I find you?" **

"**I could say the same to you…"**

**The drive to the airport was filled with no conversation giving her time to reflect on the past five years.**

**She had left Hogwarts and England for America. With a full tank of gas she drove to nowhere in particular, crying the whole way, and ended up in a small town in Montana. The town she had just left. **

**She had settled there in a small cottage and had lived as contently as she could for six months working as a dance teacher, but she was alone, so alone. It ended though when Neville found her one snowy night. He welcomed her with a kiss pulling her into him. **

**Neville blocked the sadness, or as much as he could, since one part of her heart was still occupied by the man she had left 5 summers ago, but like she said Neville filled most of the sadness. **

**They started a relationship of sorts and fell in love with each, or for her she fell in love with him as much as she possibly could. **

**Willow had said yes to marrying Neville truly out of love for him and she was comfortable but lately, with Neville now going to be the new Horologist at Hogwarts, memories of the past had been distracting her, memories of **_**him.**_

"**Willow, are you alright." **

**She looked up realizing tears had slipped from her eyes, "Yes, just missing our home already." **

**Neville put a hand to her cheek, "Maybe leaving is the best thing, a fresh start, maybe it will fix us both." **

**Willow looked up at him and saw the bags under his eyes, the war, the one she had not partaken in, was still haunting him. **

"**Neville I'm so sorry here I am feeling miserable for myself when you are just as miserable, we are both broken." **

**Neville sighed, "But I can't fix you like Draco did." **

**Willow's heart sunk and she stiffened, Neville knew everything that had happened to her, and he knew of the friendship between them, but he didn't know the love; or at least the love on her side of their relationship. **

**Neville closed his eyes for a split second, "Willow I'm sorry, I know you're worried enough to see him again, and I'm not helping one bit."**

**She didn't say anything and neither did he but she mumbled under her breath, "Nothing can help…"**

**The wall to platform nine and three quarters stared out at her with a face of utter worry, she faced it with the same expression. **

**Neville had already left leaving her alone with a huge decision. **

**She could leave, though, never look back, abscond from reality. **

**But she loved Neville and despite all the worry about meeting Draco, she wanted one glimpse of him, to ease her heart and soul. **

**She ran through the wall not knowing if she would ever come back to face it again. **

**They boarded the train, trying to find an open compartment for them. She scanned the open ones only to find them filled with excited youngsters and smiling teachers coming back for another year. **

**She let Neville lead them to the last compartment hoping it would be empty, she peered in and froze. He was sitting there casually; white shirt half unbuttoned, hair shining and his grey storm eyes looking at the scenery. **

**She immediately turned away walking straight past him, concealing her face. **

"**Willow Woodson," a very female voice inquired. **

**Willow turned around instinctively and immediately regretted it; Hermoine Granger stood half out of the very compartment with the very man she had tried to ignore.**

"**It is you!" Hermoine shouted. **

**Willow smiled but didn't say anything; Draco hadn't seemed to notice. **

**Neville interjected the silence, "Hermoine, how are you? I haven't seen you in ages." **

**Noticing Neville, Hermoine stepped out the compartment and gave Neville a hug saying, "Neville Longbottom, you sure have changed!" **

**Willow's eyes were glued on the man in the compartment, who still hadn't looked up, which gave her a chance to examine in. **

**He looked lost and tired. The dark shades of purple under his eye lids were a contrast to his very pale skin. **

**But other than his exhaustion she saw a more confident way about him, as if he had everything he wanted, and by the looks of Hermoine's purse next to him, he did. **

**A surge of feelings rushed back into Willow, seeing him so content, while every second she stared at him longer she wanted him more, even loved him more. **

**A hand touched her shoulder lightly and she turned to see Hermoine smiling, "Would you like to join us?" **

**Hermoine was being overly nice; she knew how much pain Willow was in. **

"**Sure Hermoine thank you." **

_**Sure Hermoine, thank you… **_**Draco froze. That voice, it sounded so bloody familiar. He focused in on it, but fog clouded his mind. **

**He heard a door slide open and looked up finding his eyes meet with deep blue ones, he felt that he could stare in them forever. **

**His eyes travelled down and everything about her beauty looked familiar. **

**He looked up again and found her trying to avoid his eyes. He immediately looked away and smiled up at Hermoine. **

**She smiled back, "Draco, this is Willow and Neville." **

**A sudden willow tree came into his mind, but was then clouded over. **

**He shook his head and smiled up to him, "Nice to meet you."**

**They both looked confused but greeted him with a hello. **

**Draco still stared at Willow and found himself not being able to look away, but soon even that thought was covered by a fog in his mind. **

**He turned back to the scenery and thought that the trees looked extremely sad this morning, not sad shameful, shameful at him. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Different Draco Malfoy**

**Willow didn't understand as she sat across from Draco Malfoy. Willow didn't understand how he didn't seem to know who she was, who Neville was. **

_**Nice to meet you**_

**How could he be so cruel to act like they had never met, but something was telling Willow that it wasn't an act. **

**He was different, out of it. Why was he going to Hogwarts? **

**Something was wrong and Willow needed to talk to Granger. **

**Her eyes connected with the doe-eyed female, who just smiled back at her, creeping Willow out. **

**Something was up with Hermoine, was everyone under some kind of spell, or was Hermoine trying to keep the talk of Draco's greeting to a minimal. **

**Night drifted onto the passengers of the train and even Willow drifted off into slumber. **

'_**They will never find you, I have hidden you well, oh and baby, do try to eat something, I would hate for you to lose your figure.' He takes his knife and presses it to her throat laughing…**_

**Willow woke up shaking, like she did every night when the nightmares haunt her. **

**She closed her eyes but then flashed open realizing Hermoine Granger was awake and reading. Her wand is being used as a light. **

**Willow leaned forward and whispered, "Hermoine, we need to talk." **

**Hermoine looked up startled, "What about?"**

**Willow pointed to Draco sleeping soundly. **

"**Willow, I know you have questions, I… I can't answer them, you'll just have to wait." **

**Hermoine's head fell back down to her literature and Willow could see it as the end of the conversation, besides she was too tired to pursue a real one. **

**Willow leaned back and put her head on Neville's shoulder and prayed that Draco would be alright and this was just some devious trick being played on her.**

_**Flashback…**_

_**Draco's Point of View**_

_**The rain fell as if it would never stop and for the first time Draco cried; he cried with the rain. **_

_**He stood in it his suit drenched, and he didn't care.**_

_**He was a numb lifeless human being and no one including him cared (that's why Willow left you, you were selfish. You didn't understand her.)**_

_**He undid his tie and let it drop to the ground while doing the same with his jacket. **_

_**A piece of paper dropped to the wet ground in doing so and Draco picked it up as if it were a fragile baby: not wanting to let it get dirty or hurt even when the things written in it were so heartbreaking. **_

_**Draco opened it and read the piece of paper he had by now memorized.**_

_**It said…**_

_**Draco, **_

_** I can't begin to comprehend how much I have hurt you but you have hurt me too. "Hermoine," those were the first words you uttered to me after we made love to each other, the first words. I know you can't help whom you love (believe me I know) but you could've at least given that night some thought before letting me bare myself to you, heart and soul. You could've at least had the decency to tell me, you're best friend, whether or not you LOVED me. Draco, dear Draco I loved you, I still am in love with you, but I couldn't have watched you love and marry another woman; I have a lot more pride than that. Some may call me weak, you might even hate me for it, but I left out of courtesy for both our hearts; I didn't want you to compromise your relationship with Granger just because I was miserable. Draco, hate me if you like, but I will always love you… no matter what. And if you have any love for me, then don't try to find me, just let this be the end… let our story end on a happy note.**_

_**Yours, **_

_**Willow**_

_**End flashback-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry guys that it's taken me this long to get a new chapter, it's just that I'm going through one of those awful phases of writers block… Hope you like it!**_

**Willow searched the crowd for a platinum blond shade of hair and to her disappointment found no such shade. **

**Draco had obviously left before Neville and her. **

**Neville took her hand and they loaded onto a boat heading in only one direction; Hogwarts.**

**Willow fell onto the bed as if she was falling into the abyss, she was so tired and confused. **

**Something was up with Draco and that thought was eating her up inside. **

**She closed her eyes and Draco's eyes appeared.**

**Willow let them drift her to sleep, just as she had done many years ago…**

_**Flashback-**_

_**Draco's Point of View**_

"_**Draco I can't find my diamond necklace!" Narcissa called up to her son. **_

_**Draco sighed as he put on his suit jacket; his mother was having one of her "days" and he was always the one to deal with it, seeing as Lucius could care less about his wife. **_

"_**Draco!"**_

"_**Mother, I'm coming in a minute would you bloody come down!" He said frustratingly.**_

"_**Do not use that language with me young Malfoy!" His mother yelled up at him.**_

_**Draco exited his room and took the long walk to his mother's across the hall. On the way he passed pictures of his family, of his father. He refused to look at them.**_

_**Draco was exhausted, he just needed to get some fresh air and get away from the… nightmares. **_

_**Draco entered his mother's room and smirked, everything and he meant everything had been turned upside down and the only place that wasn't: his mother's dresser in which her jewelry sat, collecting dust. **_

_**He stepped over pillows and piles of clothes heading toward the dresser. He opened the top drawer and found a silver engraved jewelry box. He suppressed his laughter; his mother could sometimes be a little manic. He opened the box and carefully took out the jewelry that was not Narcissa's diamond necklace. **_

_**He found it lying peacefully on the bottom of the royal blue velvet case. He took it out carefully and was about to close the box when he noticed a small dent in the case, he examined it and his gut told him to press it. **_

_**Suddenly a small bottle popped out of the case. **_

_**Draco picked it up and found it to be incredibly light, but something was in it for sure. **_

_**He examined the dusty bottle and found a name engraved in it; Dilus Spell. **_

_**Draco frowned he had never heard of any Dilus Spell and he was curious so instead of putting the bottle back in the case he took it, just as any other seventeen year-old would do. **_

_**He stuffed it in his pocket, seeing as he would most definitely find a better place to put it and called to his mother, "Mother I found your necklace, now would you please come up here so we can tidy up the mess of a room you made…" **_

_**End Flashback-**_

**Willow was utterly and completely alone and she hated it, she didn't want to think about herself and her problems. **

**She lay on the bed; it was too early for her to call it her own or their own, and looked at the ceiling completely bored out of her mind. **

**Neville was teaching and Willow was stuck here. **

**Before she lost all of her mind, she lifted herself out of the overly soft bed and opened the door peering out into a hallway. Willow now had two options, 1: stay inside and continue to be bored or 2: Go get a life and leave the freaking room.**

**Willow stepped out into the corridor and closed the door behind her settling for option two. **

**Willow took a step and immediately regretted it. The sound from her feet hit her and she cringed, feeling awfully weird being alone in the corridor with her shoes making that much noise. **

**Willow took a deep breath and decided to walk more lightly but before she got that far a voice behind her said, "Willow, what on earth are you doing?" **

**Willow spun around and saw Hermoine standing in front of her, arms crossed and a confused expression on her face. **

**Willow sighed and diverted the conversation from herself, "Never mind that, we need to talk." **

**Hermoine's face fell and she whispered even though no one was in the hallway, "That is exactly what I came here to do: talk."**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so this chapter and the ones that follow will definitely clear up why Draco can't remember anything, but I have a long way to go… So please review and I hope you like it!**_

**Willow followed Hermoine into the room she had just left. **

**The doe-eyed girl scanned the interior and decided to take a seat in the middle of the couch, whereas Willow took a seat in the chair across from it. **

**They sat there in silence for a couple minutes until Willow couldn't take it anymore deciding to spit out all the things on her mind, "Hermoine! What is wrong with Draco? Why can't he remember me? Is he all right, because I saw how tired he looked? And last but most certainly not least are you two **_**together?" **_

**Willow finished and immediately regretted the last thing she asked because Hermoine had gone white; she obviously needed time to process what was happening and Willow just threw all those questions on her at once.**

**Hermoine took a deep breath making some of the color came back to her face, 'Willow to answer one of your questions simply then no, I am not with Draco. I was, for about two years but then everything changed." **

**Willow raised an eyebrow, something she only did when she was thinking. She didn't know whether to be relieved that they were not together anymore or worried of what broke them apart. **

**Willow didn't say anything letting Hermoine continue, "Willow, I am going to tell you this straight out, because you deserve the truth of what I know, but even what I know isn't much. Draco doesn't know who you are, who anyone during the war and after it are. He didn't know me, I had to start a whole new relationship with him. Draco is under some kind of spell, a spell no one has heard of, he's been under it for three years now and I have no idea how to help him. He is getting sick, he's not Draco. Every night I hear him go into coughing fits but he refuses to let me help him! Willow, I can't live without him, I love him too much!" **

**Willow closed her eyes trying to imagine that this was not true. **

**He couldn't be sick, he couldn't forget everything. What did Draco do? **

**Willow didn't hold back her tears, if she knew anything she knew that Hermoine was an incredible wizard and even she couldn't find a cure. **

**The one thought that stayed in her mind as she sat their crying with the other girl who loved him, was that Draco was sick, he was sick. She didn't know how sick but she knew it was bad or Hermoine would not be crying. **

**Hermoine managed to get up and wrap her arms around Willow who was going into hysterics.**

**Willow managed to calm down and came to the conclusion that she was to blame for the spell and Draco's sickness, "Oh Hermoine this is all my fault, I'm so sorry, you of all don't deserve this." **

**Hermoine bit her lip, "Willow you can't blame yourself we have no idea what happened, that's why he is here, to help cure the spell." **

**Willow looked up at the girl comforting her "Is there anything I can do at all?" **

"**No…"**

_**Flashback-**_

_**Draco's Point of View**_

_**Draco folded up the letter and fell to his knees.**_

_**He wouldn't find her because he loved her too much. **_

_**Draco had thought of writing a letter to her telling to come back because he was in love with her, but then he thought otherwise, she hated him, right now, and he couldn't take that. **_

_**Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle reading Dilus Spell. **_

_**He looked up at the sky and turned around to face the gates of the Malfoy Mansion, looking sad by the rain still falling on them. He closed his eyes and thought of Willow, and the place his nightmares originated from. **_

_**He brought the bottle to his lips…**_

_**End Flashback-**_

**The moment Hermoine left, Willow knew what she had to do. **

**She had to speak with the one Malfoy still close to Draco; Narcissa…**


	6. Chapter 6

The gates to the Malfoy mansion swung open as Willow came to them as if they had eyes of their own. Willow clutched her bag to her side as she proceeded up the drive to the looming building staring at her with superiority. She knocked once and immediately the doors swung open, finding a tall, thin and very blonde woman looking at her with curiosity.

Willow cleared her throat knowing it was Draco's mother, "Hello, Ms. Malfoy, I am Willow Woodson…"

"I know perfectly well who you are now come in, or I will shut the door on you in precisely ten seconds."

Willow nodded and took a step in, she was definitely Draco's mother.

The coldness of the Malfoy mansion hit her like a wave, everything was either white, marble, or shades of grey.

She made contact with Narcissa who stood tall as ever, with glaring eyes, "Ms. Malfoy, let's skip the casual greetings because I came here to ask you one simple question, "How do I cure the spell your son is under."

Narcissa took a step back obviously startled but then put her hands to her face letting out a sigh, "Has he gotten worse?"

Willow closed her eyes and then opened them, the tears forming, "Yes, Hermoine Granger, has been looking after him and…" She stopped not wanting to go into detail.

"Ms. Malfoy, please tell me how to help him. I love him too much; to let him go, even if is selfish. Please, I need your son to stay alive…

Narcissa stood in front of the woman asking her to save her only son with a blank face but a racing mind and the next thing was a surprise to the female, "How old are you Ms. Woodson."

She straightened up, "Twenty three years old Miss." Narcissa pursed her lips the young lady had a feeling about her that she had experienced more in twenty three years than Narcissa had in her whole lifetime. She looked her over for the first time and noticed how beautiful she was, tall body, sparkling eyes, and long dark hair.

Narcissa stopped, though, at the small but elegant diamond on her finger and her heart went out to Draco. She knew the story, and she knew that Draco had not given her that ring.

Snapping out of her thoughts Narcissa suddenly knew what she had to do, even though Draco had asked her not to three years ago in this same room.

"Willow, I think we should be on a first name basis, for what I am about to do to I am sorry, but you need to see what happened."

The woman just nodded and braced herself…

_Flashback-_

_Narcissa's Point of View_

_Draco, her only son, sat across from her with a stone cold face and she faced him with one. _

"_Draco, I will not let you do this, lose other people and yourself just for this one girl._

_Draco's face was cold but his eyes distant; as if sifting through the memories of the American girl. _

"_Mother I can't sleep, everything has come back, all the pain and sadness, after she left." _

_Narcissa looked at her son and remembered him in the middle of his last year at Hogwarts; he was happy then, he slept soundly. _

_It was hard to watch her son want release so badly, and the only way she could stop him from doing anything was by not doing anything at all; using the Dilus Spell was his own choice._

"_Draco, my Great grandmother had her heartbroken by a man of the name Dilus and so she decided to forget everything about him, but in doing so she forgot other things as well. Do you want to risk that?" _

_Draco gritted his teeth, "if it means I can forget her, then yes." _

"_What of Hermoine?" _

_Draco closed his eyes and gave no reply._

"_What of this Willow? What if she comes back to find you…?" _

_Draco eyes shot open and pain was present in them at the mention of her; the same pain that Narcissa felt whenever there was talk of Lucius. _

"_If Willow comes back don't tell her what happened."_

"_But Draco, can you forget her? Love shouldn't be like this, you should…" _

"_I should do what mom go and find her and then what? What will she say? I'll tell you, she'll say I'm a monster by taking advantage of her that night, by lying to her, by thinking she will take me back." _

"_Draco if she loves you in any way then she won't say that, I know it, no matter what you did." _

_Draco stood up, the Dilus bottle in his hands, "Goodbye Mother, I know I haven't been the ideal son to you, but I hope you will understand and not think of me as a coward." _

_Narcissa went up to him and wrapped her arms around her son, "My dear boy I understand and you were the best son a mother could ask for, I love you." _

_He was gone, then, swift as ever; Narcissa's beautiful, handsome boy was gone lost in the world of love. _

_End Flashback- _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading my pet project and thanks to those three amazing people who have reviewed. I really would like to continue this story to the end, meaning a lot more chapters but… I really would like to see more reviews, but if I don't it's okay because I'll keep writing. Okay Enjoy…**

The pain that hit Willow's head was instant as she fell to the ground.

Narcissa stood above her, head in her hands.

Willow just lay there processing what had happened in the flashback of Narcissa's mind.

Draco had done this all to forget her, this really was all her fault, she shouldn't have left.

Willow closed her eyes feeling the coldness of the floor on her face.

One thought, though, she would keep all to herself, even from Hermoine.

He forgot her because he fell in love with her.

Most normal human beings would be happy about having a man love you so much, he wants to forget you.

But Willow wished he never fell in love with her, she wished that she didn't leave that they could be just friends; she could deal with that pain, but not this, most definitely not this.

"Narcissa," She whispered.

Narcissa didn't respond, "Narcissa I understand what you did at that time, don't blame yourself, if I was his mother I would do the same. But I'm not his mother, and I love him passionately, so we I need to cure him."

Narcissa's mouth moved upwards a little, "Willow, one thing I don't understand, if you loved him so much then why did you leave him?"

Willow closed her eyes processing the question, "Because I was selfish, because it was what was best for me. Maybe, I don't really love him at all, maybe I can't love."

Narcissa offered hand, "I know you love him, and I know you can love. I see it in your eyes. Don't worry you're not selfish at all, you're not only doing this for yourself, but for me, for Ms. Granger, and most of all for Draco."

Willow got a hold of Ms. Malfoy's hand and stood up, wincing at the pain, but feeling better because of the kinds were spoken to her.

"Thank you. But do we have a cure?"

Narcissa sighed, "Not exactly, we have one piece of the cure, but the other lies with the late Severus Snape and…"

"Wait, the half-blood prince Severus Snape, from spinner's end." Willow said cutting her off.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "You've done your research."

Willow smiled, she knew those late nights on the history, or few years back history on Hogwarts would help one day.

"Narcissa what part of the cure do you have?"

Narcissa smiled, "A piece of Draco's hair before the Dilus Spell."

Willow furrowed her eyebrows, "How will that help?"

"The spell affects the whole entire body, so if we have one piece of his body when he wasn't affected…"

"No I understand, so what of Snape?"

Narcissa sighed, "If we want all of the Draco back we have to bring back his nightmares also, and Snape was a direct link to them, if not a nightmare itself, something from his grave or even house would do."

Narcissa turned around and took a small bottle from a table drawer, "Here is his hair."

Willow gave her a hug, which she returned a little bit afterwards.

Willow was walking to the door when Narcissa called, "The last thing he needs to remember is something of you."

Willow turned around to ask what she meant but Narcissa had disappeared…

**A/N- sorry it's short but don't worry it will get better. ..**


	8. Chapter 8

***Okay sorry people, I had a hard time writing this chapter, but if I have any talent I hope it's good! Oh and I haven't said this in a while but I do not own Harry Potter, sadly J.K. Rowling still believes she wrote those darn books!**

It was around evening when Willow knocked on Hermione's door, fully expecting her to answer.

But instead Draco answered the door, his eyes searching hers.

For a couple seconds she stared back, heart beating wildly and her whole body on fire.

Finally for what felt like hours she managed to smile and say, "Hello, sorry if it is too late but I would like to speak to Hermione, is she…um… home?"

He kept staring making her think of how badly she wanted to go into his arms, "Willow."

Her heart slammed in her chest, she looked up and thought for one split second that he really knew who she was but the next words brought her back to reality, "Your name is Willow, right?"

She managed a smile, "Yes and you're Draco?"

His Malfoy smirk came to his face and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "Who else, but no Hermoine is not here right now, would you like to wait?"

As much as Willow's brain screamed _no _at her, her heart yelled the opposite and she soon found herself sitting across from the man she loved but could not have, waiting for Hermione.

Silence ensued and she didn't dare break it, since it was already hard for her to be in the same room with him.

Willow knew he was looking at her, so she kept her head turned to a door leading to a room with only one bed.

Even though Hermione had said nothing was going on, Willow couldn't but help feel Jealous.

Before she could begin to concoct any fantasies involving her, Draco, and a bed a question was posed, "Are you engaged."

Willow looked down at the ring Neville had given her and immediately felt guilty being jealous over Draco; she had forgotten the man she was going to marry.

She forced a smile, "Yes I am."

Draco nodded his head, "Congratulation is in order then."

Willow smiled genuinely, "Thank you."

A few moments later the door turned and Hermoine came in, her eyes connecting with Willow's.

She sighed and said, "Willow will you join me for a walk?"

Willow nodded and walked out the door giving Draco one last look.

They walked for several minutes in no particular direction until finally Willow stopped Hermione and told her everything, except Draco's reason for the Dilus Spell, about what she discovered during her time with Mrs. Malfoy.

Hermione mad at first realized there was no stopping Willow in helping her and finally complied with going to Spinner's End tomorrow morning.

Willow left without saying much more.

She entered _the_ room, still _the_ as it wouldn't be _her_ room for a while, and saw Neville making some food.

Despite confusion over her love for Draco, she went up and wrapped her arms around him and sighed, "This feels nice, what are you baking?"

He smiled, "I had a craving for brownies."

Willow's stomach growled at the thought of Neville Longbottom's brownies.

She laughed to herself at how wrong that sentence sounded and then said, "May I lick the spoon, Mr. Chef?"

He took a swap of the batter on his finger and held it up to her lips. "Not a spoon but still a good alternative."

Willow laughed and took his finger putting her mouth over it and tasting the delicious batter.

"Yum," She remarked and dove her own finger into the batter.

Before she could reach again Neville's lips were around hers.

He brought her into him and trailed his kisses down her neck.

Her hands curled around his hair, and he soon picked her up carrying her to the bed.

She grinned needing this break from reality, "Wait, what about the brownies?"

He said, putting her on the bed and slipping her jacket off, "The brownies can wait I'm about to make love to my fiancée."

**A/N: Oh my god! I have just realized that I have been spelling Hermione, like Hermoine, for seven whole chapters. I am appalled. Not anymore, though, I will make J.K. Rowling proud. Okay so I hoped you liked it so far, trying to put in a little Draco and Willow and Neville and Willow, in this chapter! Oh and thanks to the four people, technically two because the same person keeps reviewing but that's cool! Thanks again for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

***Hey guys this is going to be an interesting chapter… I do not own a thing. Enjoy! Thanks for all the six reviews I really do appreciate them. **

Spinner's End was what the sign read and Spinner's End was where they were supposed to be.

Willow pushed the gate open leading to the drab cottage, Hermione followed closely behind.

Willow didn't feel right speaking with normal volume so she whispered, "Something dear to Snape from his house will do."

"Willow, we just need to be careful not to disrupt the ghosts."

Willow raised an eyebrow, "I've never seen a ghost before."

Hermione smiled, "You're in for a treat if we do."

The room opened immediately into a sitting room, which sat a lonesome chair with one antique lamp and books ranging up to the thousands. A kitchen entrance could be seen on the side of the sitting room, and a fireplace protruded out of the side of the wall looking extremely proud and haunting. The house reminded Willow of a cell, with books; obviously this Severus Snape didn't have the best eye for style.

'Hermione was this Snape a nice person, I mean I know what has been written about him, but?"

Hermione smiled, "In small doses he was, I still remember that time when I lit his leg on fire; the look on his face was priceless."

Willow bit her lips, and started to look around for nothing in particular, "Do you know anything incredibly important to him?"

"_I Do!" _An incredibly high pitched voice called out.

Willow spun around her heart beating widely like galloping horses and came face to face with a transparent and extremely small women; well ghost women.

Willow raised her wand but Hermione gave her a shake of the head so she lowered it.

"Who are you?" Willow asked very loudly.

"_My dear, I am Winifred, Snape's Mother, and this is, was my house_." She smiled after letting her high voice be heard.

"Well Hello, I'm Willow and this is Hermione and well we have come here for… it is an awfully long story."

A high laugh erupted and the women did a little dance making her look very animated in her many colored dress, "_Sweetheart, I'm dead I have all day_."

"_I wouldn't indulge her, because then she won't stop talking to me about it all tomorrow." _A very distinguished ghost-man said emerging from the fireplace_. _

Hermione finally spoke up and asked this time, "You must be Snape's father."

The man looked down on the curly haired woman and nodded his head, "_William Snape at your service, how may I help you two wizards so that you may leave as quickly as possible._"

"_Oh hush up Mr. Snape, they were just about to tell me a story_."

Willow smiled; she like ghosts they seemed more real than humans, "No, we can just keep the story short, see we need something important of Snape's so that we may cure a sick man."

All of a sudden, Winifred started crying and William started groaning at the tears of his wife, "_Severus: our only son is gone, how will I live, he was our only son William._"

She sunk down to a chair and then William said his lips pursed, "Give it five seconds."

Two seconds later Winifred's head snapped up and she started laughing, "_Don't worry honey, we will most definitely help you._"

"_Yes by all means help the complete strangers in our house, steal something of our dead sons_." 

"_Hush William you always ruin the fun, these are guests in our house._"

"_Do sit down, both of you; I will help you save a life!_" Winifred said determined.

Willow and Hermione soon found themselves sitting squished in the one chair in the house, watching the animated Mrs. Snape literally destroy the order of her house as she went and her husband hover above the fireplace, arms crossed, and never wiping away his dignified look off his face.

Willow couldn't help smiling, though, these people/ghosts seemed so funny, completely different and yet she caught those stealing glances at each other; they were still in love.

Hermione seemed to notice it too, since she was watching with amazed eyes and a smile playing on her face.

Two hours later…

Winifred hovered in a pile of the house's dust with a satisfied expression on her face as she held up a small pin.

"_I've done it, this was our boy's prized possession; a slytherin pin, given to him by Dumbledore himself; he used to sleep with it_."

Hermione's eyes brightened and she smiled, "That's perfect, thank you so much for all your help, and we couldn't have done this without you."

Winifred smiled triumphantly.

Willow looked up at William, "You too William."

He grunted but Willow saw a glint in his eyes.

Hermione was exiting the door when Willow blew a kiss to Winifred, who returned it.

"_Willow, do tell us if you save that boy_."

Willow smiled, "Of course I would love to come again."

"_Like that's going to happen_." William huffed as Willow was walking out the door and the last thing she heard before she shut it was a, "_Oh hush William, she'll be back_."

Willow hurried up to Hermione, thinking she most definitely would…

_She spit the food he had just forced into her out of her mouth and coughed up some blood with it. She looked up at him with cruel eyes, "You're sick." He smiled waving a knife and a wand in his hand; he had never used a wand before. "Baby, do you see this, this is a wand, and do you know what I can do with this wand." He pointed it at her neck and smiled, "Let me show you…" _

Willow woke up in a sweat with Neville sleeping soundly next to her; she curled up next to him and touched her neck. The nightmares had been getting worse and it didn't help that Hermione was working on the potion right now; Willow felt she wasn't remembering something.

Hermione would slip it in his drink and like any potion, she said, they would have to take him to the infirmary just in case.

Willow was nervous; she didn't know how long it would take for him to remember and she was scared when he would remember her and… What about Neville?

She looked up at him and stroked his hair.

She had now come to the end of her decision; did she want her first love or her second?

***Okay so, I'm pretty sure where I'm taking this story but if you have any ideas please tell me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know, I know. I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to write this chapter. Okay so let me explain… Basically I had decided to give up this whole story because I thought I did an awful job and that despite the positive remarks, people hated it. But, I had this sudden epiphany; who cares if not that many people read it? I still love writing it. And so here I am. Okay so I hope this chapter meets your expectations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter but I do own Willow Woodson; If only I owned Draco Malfoy (swoon)! Enjoy…**

** Three Months After the affects of the Cure…**

**Willow stared into the infirmary and her heart sunk; they were kissing, Hermoine Granger and Draco Malfoy were kissing. **

**I mean Willow was happy for Hermoine, she deserved Draco. **

**But then again, she couldn't help but feel some sort of guilt over Draco choosing Hermoine; he would have chosen Willow, if he had remembered her. **

**But Willow didn't know that, she only hoped that and telling it to herself over and over again, made the pain easier. **

**Within two days Draco had remembered everything about his life, he was Draco Malfoy again. But he was Draco Malfoy without Willow Woodson and so he was broken for one month. **

**Only until he remembered Hermoine, one month after the cure was in his system, was he happy, now he was Draco Malfoy with Hermoine Granger and so he was fixed or at least to some extent. **

**Willow had waited by his bedside every night for him to remember her but the day never came. **

**It didn't make sense but after these couple months Willow had begun to lose hope and so she had thrown herself into the arms of her fiancée. **

**That was why she was here, to say goodbye. **

**She was marrying Neville tomorrow. **

**Hermoine left moments later and so it was only then that Willow walked over to him. **

"**Hi, I don't know if you remember me but…" **

"**Willow Woodson, right?" He said, a smile lighting up his face. **

**Willow smiled despite herself, "Yeah, I just came here to invite you to my wedding, but I missed Hermoine so can you please tell her she's invited. It's just the church in town and you may wear whatever you like, nothing formal." **

**Draco smile again, "Thanks, we'll be there, if I can get out of this bloody bed." **

**Willow laughed, he was the old Draco. **

**Suddenly Willow knew what she had to do, she knew that if she didn't right now, the action might burst out at any random moment. **

**This action would probably make the rest of her life miserable, if not preformed. **

**She needed to act on it now. **

**And so she leaned into him, her eyes on only one thing: his lips. **


	11. Chapter 11

*I am so excited for this chapter. I'm like a little school girl so I hope you like it… I'm back!

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH… I do not own Harry Potter… BLAH BLAH BLAH

Their lips met and it was like some electric current ran throughout her body.

One little kiss and she found her legs going weaker.

She was about to pull away when suddenly she found Draco's lips moving as well, the kiss suddenly intensifying. A soft sound escaped her lips as he pulled her closer and suddenly, despite how much her heart yearned for this to continue, Willow pulled back.

Draco's eyes met hers and something changed completely; his eyes became the same depth as they were the night they had spent together.

Willow gasped and suddenly she remembered Narcissa's words.

_The last thing he needs to remember is something of you._

Suddenly everything was clear, but it was too clear. \

He couldn't remember her now, not with Neville.

Not with everything that was happening.

So with these thoughts she immediately turned, preparing to run.

But his voice stopped her, "Willow."

**Draco's Point of View**

**He hadn't been expecting a kiss from a girl he hardly knew, let alone a kiss from a girl who was engaged and so it startled him as their lips met. **

**But something happened…**

**Soon all these memories came to him, these feelings and so he intensified the kiss. **

**He wasn't quite sure what was happening but when she pulled away, he knew exactly who she was. **

**Willow Woodson, the woman he loved, was standing in front of her. **

**He broke her heart and now she was here; she had kissed him and now he was more in love with her than ever, nothing could stop him. **

"**Willow," He said stopping her. **

**She turned around and looked even more beautiful than he remembered. **

**He looked up and realized he had no idea what to say, so for several minutes they just looked at each other. **

**Willow broke the silence, "Do you know who I am?" **

**Draco smirked, "No sorry, it seems to have slipped my mind." **

**Willow's eyebrows furrowed, "This is not funny Dra…" **

**Draco lifted an eyebrow, "Why won't you say my name?" **

**Willow shook her head, "because I don't want to get attached." **

**Draco's face fell; he had forgotten. **

**Willow was getting married…**

Willow's Point of View…

"Because I don't want to get attached," Willow explained, tears almost spilling over.

She was staring at him intently as he processed this hint and when she saw his face fall, she knew that he knew of her engagement.

His voice was suddenly low and heartbreaking, "Don't marry him."

That was all it took for the tears to come rushing out; she ran.

Willow came to the lake and she stood letting the drops of water flow from her eyes.

This was all too much, she couldn't handle it.

Sobs came through her mouth.

She clutched her chest, being unable to breathe.

The world suddenly was all tears and heartbreak.

The lake was flooding.

She was about to collapse, but a pair of steady arms caught her. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. Draco was holding her, which made her cry even more.

Out of basic instinct she held onto him and cried her heart out, while he just let her.

Having managed to get a grip she looked up at him, seeing he had changed out of the infirmary clothes.

She felt his breath on her neck and he whispered in his deep voice, "I love you."

Willow immediately pulled back and began saying what she was had thought of saying, through her sobs…

She gulped and wiped away her tears, putting on a cold and serious face.

"Draco, I am marrying Neville, because I can't just throw away something this real for anyone, not even you. Go back to Hermoine; she loves you more than anything in the world and she deserves you. I know that I am being extremely unfair and very reminiscent of that letter I sent you but…"

Draco held up a hand, "Willow you are not making any sense you know what you're saying. You are implying that we should just give up our happiness for the sake of others; just pretend that we don't deserve a happy ending as well."

Willow's heart stopped; she had hoped he wouldn't figure out what she was really doing, but she underestimated him.

"Look, Draco you can't reason this out, I know what I'm doing and this is what was bound to happen, I mean circumstances are circumstances." She said coldly.

He shook his head, "Circumstances are circumstances, right. What about LOVE? What about how we feel about each other?"

He moved closer so that they were only an inch away and he was yelling, "THIS IS LOVE! NOT PRETENDING TO BE HAPPY WITH OTHER PEOPLE! Willow LISTEN to me, LISTEN to your heart. What do you feel? Why did you kiss me?"

Willow remained calm and looked him square in the eye, "The kiss was nothing but a mere last whim I had to fulfill, nothing special."

Suddenly his lips were on hers and he wrapped himself around her.

She remained limp as his tongue entered her mouth and as he tried to catch any amount of passion or love hiding away in her heart.

She stood absolutely still as he stopped kissing her.

"Willow, please don't do this." He pleaded.

Willow bawled her fists, "Draco I have made my decision; I am marrying Neville, not you, goodbye Mr. Malfoy."

And with that she walked away, before more tears could flood her cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay so I know it has been a while since I've updated and I'm truly sorry but life gets in the way. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I do not in any way own Harry Potter or its characters but I hope J.K. Rowling might be able to give me Draco Malfoy... **

After her encounter or more like parting with Draco, who now fully knew who she was, Willow spent the rest of the day in _the _room waiting for night and Neville to come. The Night came quickly but Neville took a little bit longer so she decided to catch up on her trash magazine reading. She was just about to see if Brad and Angelina had adopted yet another baby from a foreign country when Neville opened the door. He smiled when he saw her lying on the bed.

She smiled back despite her predicament with the two men she loved and said, "Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

Neville wrapped his arms around hers, "Oh I don't know, tired. A kid in my class sent a reckless spell on the loose and it took me all day to clean up after its remnants, how is the wedding planning going?"

Willow tried not to flinch so she stood up unwrapping herself from Neville, "Neville, I've gotten everything ready I mean we are getting married tomorrow."

_Tomorrow and so soon… too soon…_

Neville wrapped his arms and around her once again and tried to soothe her, "I'm sorry darling it's just I guess I haven't realized that you have done all this work."

Willow kissed his cheek but said nothing more…

She was getting married tomorrow.

THE WEDDING!

Hermione looked as if she were about to cry as Willow stepped out into her dress. The simple long sleeveless lace dress didn't really evoke much emotion out of Willow except guilt but she couldn't say the same for the other brunette. Willow looked at Hermione one more time and then realized something was wrong; Hermione was definitely not crying over her dress.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

The tears came now strong and fast, "Oh Willow he doesn't love me he loves you, he remembers you. How could you do this? I mean Neville."

Willow gave up, "Oh Hermione I am so sorry I should have told you about the letters he had sent me, but Hermione I cannot have him… I am about to be given to someone else, please he needs you and if you…"

"NO! " Hermione said firmly cutting Willow off, "Willow, you cannot do this. He needs you not me. He loves you not me. Neville will get through this he would rather see you happy. If you don't love Neville why are you doing this?"

Willow let out a sigh, "Because that is the problem I am in love with Neville as well and I can't throw away these years with him."

Hermione finally fell to the floor and looked utterly defeated, "Willow I have no idea why I am so concerned with your love life but I can't understand you. You have Draco who would practically die for you and then you have Neville who… Willow you have to leave Neville you have to be with Draco, you just_ have _to."

Suddenly, before she could reply, the door burst open and in entered the man who would give his life away for Willow.

Willow's heart stopped then and there and her eyes locked with Draco's. She was stuck standing in that place and before she could react Draco had taken her hand, wrapped himself around her and with the flick of his wand they were gone…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****Okay so this chapter without a doubt is dedicated to ****reifa96lockheart and AnimeBean**** for giving me the nicest reviews thank you guys so much, I literally almost cried reading your reviews. **

**Okay so this chapter is a little more Willow and Draco action.**

Willow fell hard onto the man who had just whisked her away to an unknown place. She pushed herself off of him only to find Draco holding her back down.

"Draco let go of me!" Willow yelled.

He held on tighter, 'No, just listen to me."

"Draco I have to go to a wedding. Oh wait my wedding."

"Please," He whispered and that was all it took for Willow to hear what he had to say.

They both stood up and Willow looked around. The breath caught in her throat. They were at the countryside; he just had to take her here. The morning air brushed her shoulders and the tears were about to overflow the brim of her eyes. No, remain calm, Willow told herself. She felt a hand brush her cheek and she looked up to see Draco, the god he was, with an expression of utter sadness.

"Willow, I love you."

After hearing this she closed her eyes and the tears seemed to fall through them, "Draco…I … love both of you."

Draco leaned his head in the crook of her neck ever so quietly saying, "Shh just let us have this moment."

Willow closed her eyes and the silence ensued but it was a peaceful silence. Only the rush of the wind and the hum of birds could be heard. _Let us have this moment… _what could he possibly mean? Then Willow's eyes shot open and she stiffened; he was letting her go. Draco was letting her marry Neville, he was accepting defeat. Some part of Willow's heart didn't want him to, some part of her heart wanted them to be together for eternity, and heck most of her heart wanted that. But there was a sliver of her heart that wanted Neville or at least couldn't give him up. She was being selfish, yes, but somewhere deep down inside she knew that she and Draco would meet again. Lest it be fifty years or three, they would meet again. By then something in her heart told her that they would finally be together.

"Draco…you're letting me go." Willow whispered breaking the silence, it wasn't a question.

He kissed her forehead and with a sad but calm voice stated, "No… I can never let you go, you will always be with me, always."

Willow looked up at his misty eyes, "Draco you know how much I love you it's just…"

But his lips had already captured hers with a passion. It wasn't like the night of the ball or the kiss by the lake. This was a kiss full of love and goodbyes. It was a last kiss.

Willow wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her.

They painted a picture of some kind.

In the morning light they sat cradled up in each other's arms, caught in a farewell kiss.

In a few moments with the flick of Draco's wand they vanished like a fantasy.

**A/N: Okay so I know you kind of must hate me right now seeing as there is no hope for Draco and Willow but oh wait, what's this. Yes, it's my magical keyboard that can change anything and make wonderful things happen. But first the next chapter is about the wedding and then to come we have more doom and gloom for Willow (can't this girl have a happy ending.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**VERY IMPORTANT****: I know you must hate me right now and I know that I should be updating The Broken like crazy. I know. But I have been going through some personal issues, god I'm only a teenager and I'm saying that… I digress… so it will be hard for me to update all my stories for the next couple months or so, I will try to do at least two or three chapters so that I can at least give you all something. But after those chapters you will have to wait a while until I can produce anymore of this story… Yes I am a Debbie downer… All right so The Broken is probably heading in an unexpected way; readers do not be alarmed everything will end up as it should have. But right now we need some Neville and Willow time… Hope you like it! And I love each and every one of you who is actually spending the time to read this very long authors note. **

**Disclaimer: Oh my freaking god, J.K. Rowling give it up, my story is so much better than those seven novels you have written! (Sigh… I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form!)**

Willow was walking down the aisle, and she felt terrible. Not terrible as in regret or guilt. Terrible as in she was actually smiling, she was actually happy. But why shouldn't she be?

_Only because you've given up on Draco or that you have lied to Neville about your love for your so called "friend" and that you are being absolutely, without a doubt, utterly selfish. _

Oh that's why, Willow thought. But still that smile crept on her mouth, that smile she always had when around Neville or should she say her husband. Draco… the smile suddenly disappeared. She was being extremely selfish. Half of her heart was with Draco, but would half of her heart do?

She looked up from the aisle; she was walking alone. Her parents, well they didn't approve of her getting married at this age. They didn't approve of anything when it came to her…

She caught Neville's eyes and everything was alright again, although security only came when she was with the other half of her heart, Neville always made her feel comfortable and comfort was a rare thing in her world. Stop it she told herself as she reached for Neville's hand to finally be pronounced husband and wife…

"Neville, stop it," She whispered as he continued to kiss her neck, while on the plane to wherever they were going for their honeymoon. Neville had wanted it to be a surprise for Willow. He even had everyone on the plane put down their windows; he was too sweet to ever have someone say no to him. "Neville, when did you begin to love public displays of affection," She whispered into his ear as he continued to trail his kisses down her neck.

"Since you have become my wife," He said, stopping kissing her.

"Well, I guess that's excuse enough," Willow accepted defeat as Neville finally put his lips to hers.

"Madrid," Willow shouted over the hub of cars and people.

Neville put his arms around her, "Do you like it?"

"Oh Merlin, Neville it's perfect, absolutely perfect. You have no idea." She reached up and kissed Neville's cheek, "I love you."

Neville carried her into the grand hotel and up to their room, laying her on the bed...

Willow woke up to Neville lying next to her, fast asleep, and a cloud of guilt hanging over her heart. She had to tell him, everything, about the ball, about Draco. She didn't want to lie to him anymore. But she didn't want to wake him; it was never good to wake anyone and then talk about how the person who woke said other up was in love with another man as well. No not a good idea. Willow could wait, she would wait. And so she spent the next two hours, seeing as it was only two in the afternoon, watching her husband sleep, practicing over and over again in her head how she was going to explain her feelings, and contemplating how he was going to act. She pictured him remaining calm; forgiving her, saying that she chose him and everything would be alright. She pictured his reaction to her words in the most selfish way.

He woke up and groggily went up to kiss her cheek, "Hey, sweetheart what would you like to eat?"

Willow swallowed, "Neville, honey. I need to tell you something."

Neville grinned, "Anything…"

She took a deep breath and brought him over to the hotel couch, holding his hand, "Neville don't be mad, please just listen to me and I promise everything will be fine. I love you, you know that right?" Neville just nodded now, knowing something was wrong.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," Willow confessed, "Draco and I, were not just friends when we were all at Hogwarts, we slept together at the ball and I honestly thought he loved me as much as I loved him. But it turned out at the point he only loved Hermione and that was why I left. Then you found me and I fell in love with you and decided to marry you. Neville," She stopped as Neville had begun to grow pale and his posture had tensed but she continued as she saw the slight nod of his head, "when we came back and Draco didn't remember us. Neville, he was sick. He had taken this spell and had forgotten everything and everyone, for me. That was why I had decided to break the curse and in the process I found out that Draco did actually love me…"

Willow stopped as the expression and complexion of Neville's face grew unbearable.

"Is that all," He said, trying to keep his voice level; his jaws muscles were tight.

"No, when Hermione and I did break the curse, in order for him to remember me, I had to kiss him and so I did. Then he… kissed me back and confessed his love to me by the lake. I told him that I couldn't be with him because I was marrying you and that I loved you also but before the wedding he told me he was letting me go. And… now, now I am here."

Silence ensued for what felt like an eternity and Willow searched her husband's eyes finally saying, "Please say something, I can't take it." Instead of saying something Neville moved his hand out of hers and walked right out the door slamming it behind him.

Willow jumped as the door slammed and she felt she had just been hit in the gut, multiple times. Two seconds later he came through the door, "I can't believe you Willow, you lied to me! I have been so stupid believing everything you had told me, do you really love me…" He said angrily, pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"I know, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt. I'm so sorry," Willow cried. Neville moved his hands to his head and then walked out of the door again. The tears came easily, as the minutes of him not being there ticked on the clock. He came through the door, ten minutes later and Willow's sobs still filled the room.

"Willow, I promised to love you no matter the consequences and I will." He kneeled down to her, putting his hands on her face, his voice much calmer, "I just need time to process all of this… just give me tonight to take all of this in and I promise nothing is going to happen. I will love you… always."

Willow held on to him still crying, "Neville, I will always love you too, please I'm so sorry. Be angry now, as long as you won't hate me in the long run. I'm so sorry, I know you don't deserve this, but I had to be honest with you."

He quieted her down and picked her up, something he always did, and carried her to the bed. As much as Willow didn't want to sleep but talk to Neville, it came easily and her dreams were of all the ways the scenario could have played out, some more depressing than others.

She woke up to the sun across her face and Neville looking at her. She moved quickly into his arms wrapping the blankets around themselves. Thank Merlin Neville didn't resist holding her; she couldn't bear the thought of him not wanting to touch her, or her to touch him. "Neville, forgive me. You are all I have, my parents don't want me and I cannot live without you," Willow whispered. Neville kissed her forehead.

"You forgot Draco, you will always have him, as much as I hate to admit," He stated. Willow fell completely silent; it was true, but she didn't want Neville to feel less compared to Draco.

"Neville…" She began, but he cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't worry, it was supposed to be a joke," He grinned.

Willow hit him lightly, "It wasn't funny, and you are terrible."

"Yes, well you will be stuck with this terrible, unfunny bloke for eternity."

"Eternity," She whispered.

"Or until we die," Neville laughed.

"Hey, that was definitely not funny."

"I love you, you know that don't you?"

"I know, I love you too," She whispered capturing his lips with hers…

**Okay, do not hate me but I actually really adore Neville Longbottom and some part of me really wants this storyline to work out, oops hope I didn't give away too much!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, as promised here is another chapter. I think I maybe will do a couple more because I feel I owe it to you and this is basically going to be the climax scene, seriously this is where things get heated up… Okay ireallyamtellingthetruth, you will get what you wanted, not to worry. I have been planning this for a really long time and I really hope you all like it! Thank you for all the support, I seriously love each and every one of you-Ellie **

**Disclaimer: THIS STORY IS MINE! But wait some of the characters and places aren't… oh man!**

It had been one whole year of perfect marital bliss, and Neville Longbottom couldn't have been happier. Yes things had started out rocky, but he would never dare leave Willow; he loved her too much. They had moved to London, Neville had started a teaching job and Willow reopened a dance class. It was like the world had literally made a place for them, after everything they had been through… more so Willow, they could finally get a happily ever after. Neville, though could never shake the idea that half of Willow's heart belonged to Draco's Malfoy, half of her heart would always be with him. But she chose him, he would tell himself and soon even the idea of Draco Malfoy didn't bother him.

It was a Monday, he recalled, the day he was hit by that truck, the day he died. It had all been very easy, simple for him to die. The shock had taken the pain away and then Willow had found him in the street after being hit by a careless drunk driver, and pain deemed not to taunt him. She had come running to him, calling his name and it was if some angel was beckoning towards him to come to the light, except that the darkness was surrounding him. He had just gone to get the newspaper, simple, easy yet it wasn't because he was going to die.

Blood was everywhere, but all he saw were her eyes, all he saw was her face and he knew what he had to tell her, she didn't deserve this god dam it. "Willow," he choked out blood spilling from his mouth, "Go to Draco, find him…" It pained him to say the last thing, "You belong with him from now on: he is yours."

Suddenly he couldn't see Willow any longer; darkness and death had taken his vision but the last thing he heard were her cries and how much she loves him, loved him, and his own words of, "I love you."

That was it. Neville Longbottom was dead and all he wanted was one more look at her, just one more chance to tell her how much he loved her. But his spirit drifted away from his maimed body and into the night, darkness still covering his view of her.

Pain had ceased to exist as he travelled up into the sky, loss ceased to resemble anything. Feelings of despair, sadness, and hate diminished and were replaced with happiness, love, and memories of blissfulness.

The world shifted and suddenly those were his last thoughts on earth.

The darkness, less domineering, foreboding, and terrifying than ever before lay a veil of comfort over his body and he was, both sadly and joyfully, eternally at rest.

**A/N: I really don't know what to say but I would like to explain this incredibly sad and heartfelt chapter. My grandmother, whom I am incredibly close to, well her health is diminishing greatly and I would like to tell all of my viewers that I am extremely appreciative of all your reviews and taking the time to read my stories. I really believe, with all my heart, that I don't think I could look up to any other woman. She is 88 years old and until recently has been healthy and mentally strong as ever. She really is an incredible person, so I hope that my Danny (when I was younger I couldn't say nanny) will feel and get better. I love her so much and this chapter is dedicated to her. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, I think I'm going to have to really start working on more chapters because I am honestly having a great time writing these chapters. It is really making me feel better. I will tell you all what, I think I'll go for five chapters instead of three! Hope you all like it-Ellie…**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this but I do not own anything… happy?**

It was like nothing she had felt before, nothing could compare to this feeling of utter emptiness and worse the nightmares of the death eater had come back to haunt her. He was gone and now so was half of her heart. She was broken once again. She was incomplete. She was nothing. So broken that she couldn't get out of bed for weeks, so incomplete that tears could not flow from her cheeks, so utterly useless that she couldn't even talk for days.

His last words were of her to go and see another man, the man who claimed the remaining part of her heart. And the terrible, horrendous part was that she wanted nothing more than to see him. Nothing more than to wrap herself around him, to look into his storm grey eyes and surrender to their love, but Neville was gone. Willow couldn't forgive herself; she couldn't give herself to anyone at this moment. She couldn't live with it, to deceive Neville, to discard him like a birthday card from a distant relative, to throw away his memory.

He was too important. _But he wanted you to go… _a voice would whisper at night, for months on end, when sleep ceased to come.

It was Hermione that finally convinced her to go and find him. The doe eyed girl had told her that she knew how much Willow loved Draco, even more than Neville, and that he was what she needed. His love would cure her of the heartache for another. Neville would want you to be happy she had said and although she would not admit that her feelings for Draco overpowered those of her feelings for Neville, she agreed with her friend. Hermione had told Willow that she had kept in touch with Draco and that he was apparently in Italy. Of course he was she had thought laughing: Draco was never the restricted type, and soon regret filled her as she thought of Neville once again.

Her heart wanted her to go, everything left of it anyways. But her head told her that she wasn't allowed to love anyone else, and that after only eight months after Neville's death how she could begin to give herself to anyone else, was beyond its capacity. But she had to go her heart would tell her. Willow had to see him; he would make the pain go away and so as she boarded the plane her heart and gut told her that this was the right decision, outnumbering her head…

She held her breath as the plane landed in Italy and Draco, who Hermione had pointed out was staying at the Plaza, was only half an hour away. Demons' fighting inside her no longer grabbed her attention for Willow was focused on one thing only; seeing Draco Malfoy.

The rest of her way to finally getting up to his room and seeing him was a blur. She remembered hailing a taxi and talking to the man at the front desk but not about what of, presumably he gave her the room number 666 and that was exactly where she was standing now. The door was open a crack, of course Draco wouldn't bother to close it, and before she knew it Willow was walking straight into his room, searching for him. Suddenly she saw a black suit figure out on the balcony and her heart quickened; it was him, she just knew it. She walked quietly over and peered out onto the balcony. There was Draco Malfoy holding a man, who she did not recognize, on the ledge of the balcony by his collar. Draco looked menacing and Willow could hardly recognize the expression across his face. She looked at that man more closely, stealthily and quickly though, as not to be seen. His features didn't evoke any resemblance of a person she knew or had known but then here eyes moved to his and she gasped.

Those piercing green eyes with blue specks froze her to stone.

He was here, the monster who had raped her was right before her eyes, and the man she loved was about to kill him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, so let's go back down memory. Remember in the first chapter when Willow was raped by an unknown Death Eater, I am not going to tell anyone of you who it is but I hope this chapter might clear some things up on Draco's part. I am extremely and am updating like a maniac! Here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nothing, nada, zip, zero… I'm out of sayings!**

He didn't know how to explain how he had come to the conclusion that this man, the one who he was about to throw off a balcony was his own father, but his gut told him it was. He looked completely different, but Draco knew the reason for that. It had to be the look of bewilderment in his eyes, the feel of his grip on Draco's neck. Draco Malfoy was about to kill Lucius Malfoy.

FLASHBACK:

For the last year and half there had been only one main idea on Draco's mind; distract himself. He had to find all possible ways not to think of Willow Woodson and all the pain surrounding her.

It was hard but when he let her go and get married he knew exactly how to. He would spend the rest of his time without her dedicated to finding the man who had smashed her into pieces, the man who would torment her for the rest of her life, the man who had been a fellow death eater. Yes, he knew that this surrounded her in every way possible but it was the only way to keep himself busy, to keep himself from going insane with jealousy, regret, and sadness.

It had been simple, easy really because there were only a few of the scum left. Some, who were still in Azkaban, others who were roaming free among the oblivious muggle population, but there were few of them left. He had ruled those of who were still in Jail and had never escaped and that left only five names.

One out of five of those names were going to be the monster, Draco just knew it.

He started back in the old muggle police investigation of this case. They had only one lead, but it was vital. He had discovered that when finding Willow, they had found the monster's things as well and in the remains of his personal belongings were sets of hundreds of contacts all the same color: blue with green specks. The Muggle's had tried to trace the contacts to a particular brand or owner but they had found that none such contacts existed in their world and so the case was dropped.

But Draco knew exactly where those wizards' contacts came from.

A small shop on the outskirts of Diagon Alley by the name of Spectacles for The Magical, sold these rare shape changing contacts and so it was there he went. He found, to his knowledge, that the Death Eater, most typically, had used a fake name to buy from this shop.

He had been clever, obviously taking time to think this through. If only Willow hadn't been the victim.

Draco was now angry at the idea that all of this had been planned, that Willow was selected out of all people. He continued on though and found to his own personal intrigue that it, which he had begun to refer to the scum as, had left one address: Room 666, in the Plaza Rome, Italy.

END FLASHBACK:

There was only one way to be sure and so Draco, his grip never loosening on the Death Eater, reached up to take one of the contacts out.

It was odd, because the other did not resist, it seemed he had accepted defeat, except that slight smirk on his lips told Draco other whys.

He was about to finish taking the contact out when a gasp was heard behind him.

Draco immediately turned his head and the whole wide world shifted.

**Intense: So now I think you know who the Death Eater is. Surprised?**


End file.
